Feelings inside
by Kashiita
Summary: Rachel can't understand her feelings for the guy that make her life a living hell. Sorry about this crap summary.


**I don't own Glee or the Characters.**

**My first attempt at Glee, After Mash-up, sorry about my mistakes but english is not my mother language and I don't have a beta reader to help me. Normally I write in spanish**.

* * *

Rachel was lost in her own thoughts, she broke up with him not because of Finn, it was because he was always looking at Quinn. She can hate her because she knows how Quinn must feel right now, she was having a hard time with all the whispers in the school saying bad things about her pregnancy but Raquel can't understand why Quinn has all the boys in the school crazy about her. She beautiful but has really a nasty personality, she makes the life of the people a living hell even the lives of the ones that want to help her. Rachel wants to hate her for having the both boys she that she loved, Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman.

Finn, that boy with a heart of gold, who managed to flourish in her the feeling of love, thinking that their love was reciprocal to receive after a hammer in his heart when he tricked her to return to Glee. Now when she saw him, she could only feel friendship and respect for taking so seriously the fact of being father to the son of Quinn. On the other side was Puck, she did not really know what he inspired on her the most. That guy with the Mohawk crest, since they decided to broke up, she can't get him off her head, every night rachel had dreams that makes her wake up abruptly, when he goes by the high school and throws her in the face a slushie she is unable to hate him, and she thinks no fantasied that's the only way in which he shows his feelings of love for her, which was easy to lie to the idea itself knowing that is wasn't true. When it was time to go see him looking at Quinn during Glee time while she huddled in the arms of her boyfriend Finn and her heart would sink into a feeling of uneasiness.

But today she will show him her feelings, but humbles herself in front of the people from Glee, his response may be a face of disgust or hatred but at least she could get out of her chest the feeling of helplessness for not being as brave as she wished. Was still lost in thought when someone started talking.

"Rachel, are you there girl?" - She looked at the person as if it were a shadow until her gaze focused and saw it was Kurt. "I've been trying to get you out of your reverie for 10 minutes, what do you have so lost?" - a look in Kurt of concern.

"Nothing is just that I have many things on my mind and today I want to surprise you all by singing a piece that I chose but it is the first time I feel nervous and I think I'll load it" - says in a defeated voice.

"Sure you'll do well" - Kurt says while other members of Glee enter the classroom.

Rachel saw Puck when he entered the classroom and saw him sitting behind Finn and Quinn that they do not see him as he looked at Quinn, seconds later comes Mr. Shue.

"Today I do not bring any song for you because one of you has asked me to let her sing a song, please Rachel." He says while sitting in the nearest chair, rachel saw that people did not seem surprised about this because she thought they knew the personality of Rachel, a Diva in power only thought about herself, but today was going to prove quite the opposite, she leaved her seat with some papers in her hand.

"I would like to sing a song that reflects what is happening right now in my mind is a song you don't know nor do I believe that you may understand because is in another language, so I give you this paper with the letter translated, is a duet but it does not matter now. "She gave the papers to Kurt for him to hand out, she positioned at the center of the room and closed her eyes anticipated the star of the first note.

_ Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas, mi vida, // **I'm dying to beg you so that you don't go away, my life,** _

_me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca digas, // **I'm dying to hear you saying the things that you never say,**_

_ más me callo y te marchas, // **I already hush and you go away,** mantengo la esperanza // **I keep the hope** _

_de ser capaz algún día // **of being able someday** de no esconder las heridas // **not to hide the wounds**_

_ que me duelen al pensar que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más // **which hurt me when i think that I want you everyday a little bit more** _

_¿Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar? // **For how long we're going to wait?**_

She hugs herself while still singing.

_Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte, // **I'm dying to embrace you and you to embrace me so tight,** _

_me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte // **I'm dying to amuse you and you to kiss me when I wake up**_

_acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca. // **accommodated on your chest, until the sun comes out.**_

_Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, // **I'm losing myself in your perfume,** _

_me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan // **I'm losing myself in your lips which approach**_

_susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón, // **mumbling words which reach to this poor heart, ** _

_voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior. // **I'm feeling this fire in me.**_

She reaches her arm toward the ceiling as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at their companions, their faces are so surprised and as the face of the professor who is sad.

_Me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que piensas, // **I'm dying to get to know you, to learn what is what (the one) you think,**_

_abrir todas tus puertas // **to open all the doors** _

_y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir, // **and to win these storms which want to destroy us,**_

_centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, // **to center my glance to your eyes,**_

She looks at Puck eyes but can not read anything in his eyes.

_ cantar contigo al alba // **to sing with you in the dawn** _

_besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios // **to kiss each other till we wipe up our lips** _

_y ver en tu rostro cada día // **and to see in your face everyday**_

_ crecer esa semilla // **this seed to grow up**_

_crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, // **to create, to dream, to let everything happen,** _

_aparcando el miedo a sufrir. // **leaving the fear in suffering.** _

_Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente, // **I'm dying to explain you, everything that passed through my mind,** _

_me muero por intrigarte y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte, // **I'm dying to intrigue and to keep feeling able to surprise you,**_

_ sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte, // **to feel everyday this yearning when I see you,** _

_¿Qué más dará lo que digan?¿Qué más dará lo que piensen? // **Why do I care about what they say? What do I care about what they think?** _

_Si estoy loco es cosa mía // **If I'm crazy concerns only me (it's only my business and nobody else's)** _

_y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor, // **and now I see again the world by my side,** _

_vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol. // **I see again the light of sun to shine**_

She begins to feel like her cheeks get wet with the tears rolls upon her face.

_ Me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que piensas, // **I'm dying to get to know you, to learn what is what (the one) you think,** _

_abrir todas tus puertas // **to open all the doors**_

_y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir, // **and to win these storms which want to destroy us,** _

_centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, // **to center my glance to your eyes,**_

_ cantar contigo al alba // **to sing with you in the dawn**_

_besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios // **to kiss each other till we wipe up our lips** _

_y ver en tu rostro cada día // **and to see in your face everyday**_

_crecer esa semilla // **this seed to grow up** _

_crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, // **to create, to dream, to let everything happen,**_

_aparcando el miedo a sufrir. // **leaving the fear in suffering.**_

She end the song without taking her eyes from the eyes of Puck, who is still indifferent, Rachel heard applause and separates the .

"You've been incredible, did not know you knew Spanish, Rachel." - Tells the Mr. Shue, while rachel goes directed to her seat beside Kurt. "A great performance," says Kurt.

Rachel did not want to look to her right, did not want to see how he looked with disdain or simply not looking at her, so when it was time to leave, she decided to run out the class and hide in the girl's bathroom.

* * *

_The name of the song is "Sin Miedo a Nada" of Alex Ubago. You can watch the duet with Amaia Montero here (Youtube):_ /watch?v=nWl9kFuIs88

_Again I'm sorry if you don't understand something. I hope that you like my story so I can keep writing and have a beta reader._


End file.
